Nuevo Mundo
by blue heart-12346
Summary: Aventuras, guerras, pasados, dolor y sufrimiento les esperan a los protagonistas de esta historia y mas cuando tengan la tarea de crear un mundo donde el amor verdadero exista, donde el dolor ya sea solo un eco...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Perdón por desaparecer por un buen rato y por borrar mis historias pero las borre porque no me gustaba el rumbo que llevaban ninguna ni las actitudes de los personajes porque yo pude haber cambiado los nombres de los personajes y mágicamente ya no serian ellos serian otras personas porque los verdaderos personajes nunca hubieran actuado así...

Y pues decidí hacer un "Remake" (no se si se escribe así) de todas mis historias y esta vez tratando de respetar lo mejor que pueda las actitudes de los personajes...

Bueno esto es solo un pequeño prólogo no es largó pero tiene importancia en la historia

Como siempre las indicaciones:

_ablan los personajes_

Ohora si a leer...

Capitulo 1: conexiones de un pasado.

_hija quieres jugar_ dijo una mamá a su pequeña hija.

La cual por su aspecto no superaba los 2 años. La madre se veía angustiada, pero su pequeña hija no lo veía, no pudo ver las lágrimas de la madre que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, su inocencia no dejaba ver el dolor de la madre no podía ver a su madre sufrir y menos porque no sabia lo que pasaba.

Toc… toc… toc…

Se escucho los golpes bruscos que recibía la puerta de la casa como si alguien quisiera destruirla.

_claro, mami… ¿Qué jugáramos?_ dijo la pequeña niña mientras jugaba con las manguitas de su playera, pero la niña lo dijo feliz pues quería mucho a su madre y le encantaba jugar con ella.

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Los golpes hacia la puerta eran mucho mas bruscos que antes… parecía como si alguien quisiera derrumbar la puerta, aunque la puerta principal fuera de metal no aguantaría esos golpes.

Madre e hija estaban en la habitación de la niña en el segundo piso… lejos de la entrada de la casa… lejos del peligró que se avecinaba.

Una lágrima se escurrió del ojo de la madre… pero antes de que la pequeña niña pudiera verlo la madre seco la lágrima rápidamente.

_siempre has querido jugar a las escondidas conmigo, ¿cierto?_ dijo la madre a su hija tratando de que su voz no se quebrará.

_claro_ dijo la niña.

_perfecto… será así… mira tu te esconderse lo mejor que puedas aquí en tu cuarto… yo saldré contare hasta 20 y después entrare a buscarte… okey_ le dijo a su niña mientras su voz se quebraba poco a poco pero lo asía de tal forma que na niña nunca se dio cuenta.

_okey… _ dijo la niña… su mamá luego se quito un collar que tenia con una luna roja.

_ten si te encuentro me lo de vuelves pero si no te encuentro lo tienes que proteger mucho de acuerdo._ le dijo mientras le ponía el colar a su pequeña hija para después besar su frente.

_de acuerdo_ dijo su hija para después ver a su madre voltear y por ultima vez ver su pelo azul y sus ojos castaños diciendo las dos un "te quiero" como una despedida… la cual solo sabia su madre que seria la despedida su hija aun no lo sabia… si no asta después.

La madre cerró la puerta tras si después de salir del cuarto… la niña se escondió entre el armario entre todos esos abrigos y suéteres.

La niña por la suavidad del armario repleto de abrigos quedo profundamente dormida al poco rato… las telas sirvieron cómo protectores de oídos no dejando que la niña se despertara de ninguna forma que ningún ruido llegara a los pequeños oídos…

Eso evito que escuchara la puerta de la casa venirse a bajó, evito que escuchara los gritos desgarradores de su madre y su llanto… los disparos de las armas de fuego…

Tampoco sintió cuando la casa se encendió en llamas…

Continuara…..

Recuerde comentar si les gusto, si quieren que siga, si no quieren que siga... En fin todo se acepta.

Y otra cosa...

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MIS ANTIIGUAS HISTORIAS Y AUN MUCHAS MAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR!

㈏3Bueno ahora si se despide devi ㈏3


	2. El árbol

**HOLAAAAAA!**

 **Otra vez yo por acá y con capitulo nuevo.**

 **Simbología:**

 **-los personajes hablan-**

 **Bueno ahora si ¡A LEER!**

 **Capítulo 1: el árbol**

En la ciudad de Nerima que es uno de los 23 barrios especiales de Tokio, Japón del cual Japón es el 70% bosque…

En uno de esos bosques espesos llenos de árboles altos y gruesos con marcas en sus troncos que se formaron con el paso del tiempo y esas hojas verdes colgando de las finas ramas del árbol.

Mientras las hojas verdes caían al suelo tranquilas desplazándose por el viento hasta descender y tocar el piso donde miles de ellas esperaban pacientes marchitarse y con ello escuchar su suave crujir cuando alguien las pisara.

En ese bosque repleto de árboles de coníferas de hojas verdes se podía distinguir un árbol de Sakura en todo su esplendor con sus flores de tonalidad rosa y sus pétalos cayendo y meciéndose con el viento hasta llegar a un sitio.

En ese árbol tas bonito y poblado se podía ver a una joven durmiendo en una de sus ramas gruesas, tan siquiera lo suficiente para poder dormir en ellas.

La joven tenía la cabeza recargada en el grueso tronco del árbol y dormía profundamente…

Su respiración era tranquila y ella también se veía bastante tranquila, los rayos del sol que traspasaban las ramas del árbol hasta chocar con la piel blanca de la joven que parecía no pasar de los 16 años de edad…

Su pelo azulado con destellos negros largo caía como una cascada por la rama del el árbol.

Su rostro tenia marcas de lágrimas secas que antes habían caído por su rostro….

Cerca de ahí a unos cuantos metros se podía ver a 2 jóvenes peleando entre ellos. Bueno en otras palabras entrenando.

Los 2 eran de la misma estatura uno tenía los ojos azules la tez un tanto morena y vestía ropas chinas una playera roja y un pantalón negro con su pelo negro largo tranzado y con un voluminoso fleco recto.

Mientras tanto el otro tenía los ojos ámbar con el pelo castaño corto al igual con un fleco recto y con ropas chinas una playera amarilla y un pantalón verde oscuro y con una vistosa banda amarilla en su cabeza.

Ambos tenían posición de combate, listos para cualquier movimiento del otro, el aire movía el pelo de ambos como un simple arrulló.

-¡LISTO!- grito el oji-azul al otro

-¡ADELANTE!- grito el oji-ámbar

Con esos gritos empezaron una batalla…

Los puños de ambos chocaba con su oponente causando moretones, las patadas no faltaban.

En un punto el oji-ámbar le lanzo un puñetazo a su oponente que no pudo impactar contra su cuerpo porque el oji-azul le tomo la muñeca deteniendo su puñetazo para luego aprovechar esa posición y jalarlo hacia él e impactarle un rodillazo en el estómago, lo que hizo que se le saliera el aire al oji-ámbar pero se recuperó rápido y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de su oponente para después tomar impulso y saltar por encima de él quedando los dos a espaldas pero él nunca soltó los hombros del oji-azul

Gracias a eso el oji-ámbar pudo jalarlo con facilidad para que pasara por encima suyo hasta estrellarse de cara contra la tierra que tenía enfrente el oji-ámbar causando así una capa de tierra que se levantó gracias al impacto

Por la capa de tierra que se levantó solo se podían ver las siluetas de ambos borrosas el oji-ámbar estaba hincado en el suelo sosteniendo a su oponente de los hombros el cual estaba en el suelo

-acéptalo Ranma… te gane- dijo el oji ámbar mientras se paraba tambaleando ya que Ranma le había pateado en incontables veces entre la rodilla y el tobillo.

-jamás me ganaras… Ryoga-dijo Ranma mientras se paraba con dificultad, un pequeño hilo de sangre se incurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-tú lo quisiste- dijo Ryoga mientras se desataba una banda de la cabeza para luego tensarla lo suficientemente como para que quedara larga y firme como una espada.

-maldito cerdo tramposo- dijo Ranma mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-niñita débil- dijo Ryoga para luego lanzar su banda tensada.

La banda roso a Ranma mas no lo corto.

-fallaste- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿seguro?-dijo Ryoga

Ranma abrió los ojos como plato, sintió un sudor frio recorrer desde su cien.

La banda de Ryoga rodeo a Ranma y a su paso su largo afilado cortaba arboles rocas con la facilidad de partir en 2 mantequilla, ahora tenía el destino fijado el cuello de Ranma….

-continuara

 **Notas:**

 **Gracias por leer el anterior capitulo a todos los que se dieron el tiempo y muchísimas gracias para los que se tomaron las molestias de comentar. Porque ya saben que una historia con comentarios es una historia y autor feliz. :D**

 **Andre: gracias por comentar y claro que seguiré**

 **Nancyricoleon: gracias por leer y que te guste y continuare las demás historias en invierno o cuando salga de vacaciones (hasta el 21 D: de diciembre).**

 **Bueno ahora si se despide devi C:**


	3. Ben

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Me extrañaron

Publico:¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Yo: D: pero bueno regresé y se la aguantaran ㈌3

Hablando de eso también desde ahora tendré un invitado en el programa, su edad será determinada por el papel que haga en cada serie el la edad que tiene al momento sera guardada y se dira mas adelante, es de origen de mi puequeña mente y desde ahora independientemente de que serié o anime escriba algo él aparecerá de alguna forma, es un personaje financiado por devi's producciones㈏0 él es el estúpido y sensual...

¡BEN!

Se ollen los aplausos y gritos y entra Ven

Ben: hola queridos lectores de todo hispano América (saluda mandando besos y saludando) ¿Cómo están, cómo los ha tratado la vida? Espero qué bien y si algo va mal recuerden restenle importancia y concentrence en las cosas buenas ya que la vida es corta para amargarse...

Yo:hola Ben, toma asiento por favor

Toma asiento en el sillón que hay al lado de mí.

Ben: gracias, y hace rato me dijiste sensual cierto ¿acaso lo soy para ti devi? (Con cara picara)

Yo:también dije estúpido pero está bien tomalo como quieras campeón (con una gota de sudor en mi sien) pero bueno eso no importa mejor presesenta el capítulo que pa' eso te traje.

Bueno: bueno esta bien, este es el regreso de ''Nuevo mundo'' y creó que es para quedarse, ahora lean y disfruten :D...

Capítulo 2: Ben

La banda amarilla estaba a milímetros de cortar la piel de Ranma pero de un momento a otro la banda fue golpeada por una pequeña bellota.

Lo que hizo que la banda se incrustara en el suelo por la fuerza de con la que la bellota fue lanzada…

Ranma estaba estático… no se había esperado ese movimiento de Ryoga pero fue sacado de su paralización por una voz masculina…

-puf… no pensaba entrometerme, pero tampoco pensaba que te quedarías PA-RA-LI-ZA-DO-dijo un muchacho que se veía de la misma edad de Ranma y Ryoga este estaba parado en la rama de un árbol con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y apoyado en el tronco del árbol.

-¡TU QUIEN ERES PARA METERTE EN NUESTRA PELEA!-grito enojado Ranma por la ofensa de aquel muchacho.

El chico del árbol salto con facilidad los 4 metros de altura de la rama al piso, cayendo suavemente y con estilo.

-bueno yo soy el que te salvo la vida y también soy Ben Tendo- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar de la mano derecha y con la otra mano en la cintura.

Ben era un poco más alto que Ranma y Ryoga, tenía los ojos lavanda claro casi blancos como la luna… y el pelo negro oscuro corto, traía una playera negra y un pantalón negro y una capucha blanca con unos tenis negros y un collar de media luna blanca.

-cálmate amigo que no pasó nada-dijo Ben-claro por mí- con una arrogante sonrisa.

Ryoga que hasta el momento se había quedado callado pensando… *mmm… quien será… ¿cómo pudo lanzar esa bellota con tanta fuerza como para detener la banda?*

De repente apareció una chica con un vestido negro corto pegado con escote en corazón y unas zapatillas chinas negras con una capa blanca tenía los ojos rojos… apagados… vacíos… sin un brillo en ellos… y con un pelo azulado largo y con un collar de media luna rojo.

La chica salto de rama en rama de los árboles hasta quedar a lado de Ben.

-puf…-suspiro- te dije que no buscaras problemas Ben- dijo con los ojos cerrados cruzada de brazos

-no pasó nada Miu no te preocupes- dijo calmado mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica con su mano derecha.

Miu abrió los ojos mirando fijamente a ambos (Ryoga y Ranma) y ellos pudieron notar que en los ojos de Miu había tristeza y soledad como si estuviera muerta en vida.

Miu abrió su puño notándose que hay tenía una banda de Ryoga y también sangre.

Su sangre de Miu al detener la banda.

-para ustedes 2… no jueguen con cosas de adultos en un bosque cuando apenas son niñitos-dijo Miu luego soltó la banda que cayó al suelo, después puso una mano en el hombro de Ben -me voy- dijo y después desapareció.

-disculpen su comportamiento…- hizo una reverencia Ben y luego desapareció.

-¿Qué rayos paso aquí?- se preguntó confundido Ranma aun adolorido por la pelea.

-ni idea- contesto Ryoga sentado en un tronco.

-momento….-Dijo Ranma para luego observar a Ryoga con los ojos entre cerrados.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ryoga un tanto incomodo por la mirada de Ranma.

-¡Si Serás MALDITO!-dijo Ranma apuntándolo.

-¿he?- respondió confundido Ryoga.

-¡¿Por qué carajos me lanzaste dos bandas y no una?!-dijo enojado Ranma señalando la banda que había traído Miu.

Ryoga se paró y dijo -por la simple y sencilla razón de…- decía con los ojos cerrados y el dedo índice a la altura de su rostro –que si fallaba una te daba la otra… pero a la siguiente te lanzo 4- luego se echó a correr con detrás un Ranma muy enojado.

-¡BASTARDO VEN ACÁ!- le gritaba Ranma furioso mientras lo trataba de alcanzar.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- gritaba Ryoga divertido mientras corría de un furioso Ranma.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE.

En La escuela Furinkan

Era un día soleado los parajillos cantaban y los rayos del sol se filtraban por los cristales de la ventanas del instituto escolar

Los rayos golpeaban el rostro de Ranma que estaba sentado en su masa-banco con los brazos cruzados en la mesa y la cabeza apoyada en ellos

Los molestos rayos hicieron que se levantara de su profundo sueño y se salvara del borrador-volador y como o tuvo otra opción hizo cazo al profesor.

-bueno estudiantes como saben hoy es su último día de escuela para graduarse y ya no venir a la preparatoria… y como sabe seguimos en guerra con la parte sur de corea del norte y necesitamos nuevos voluntarios como soldados para proteger nuestro territorio…-explicaba el profesor Sora parado frente a todos los alumnos.

Sora rondaba los 35 años y tenía los ojos cafés con el pelo negro largo que cubría su ojo derecho y era alto casi 1.90 m.

-y este año decidimos que la quinta parte de todos los salones de 3er año de preparatoria incluyendo todos los grupos A, B, C, D, E y F tendrán que ser soldados para proteger el territorio.-

Se escuchaban quejas de todo el salón… porque nadie quería ir a la guerra a morir… bueno no todos… ¿creo?...

-este año se sortearan canicas… para saber si irán a la guerra sí o no- dijo mientras buscaba en su bolsillo derecho de su chaleco las canicas-miren- enseño 2 canicas una verde esmeralda y otra rojo vino –si les toca la verde se salvaran y no tendrán que ir pero si les toca la roja tendrán que ir-dijo enseñando cada canica para después guardarlas otra vez.

-pero esto será a la suerte… en total hay 270 alumnos de 3er grado en toda la escuela contando cada grupo claro… 45 alumnos de cada grupo de los cuales solo la quinta parte de cada salón ira… ósea 9 alumnos de cada grupo-

-irán a la guerra 54 alumnos y 216 se salvaran y pues este año decidimos esconder las canicas en galletas de la suerte y así será la galleta quien decida-dijo con una sonrisa.

Levanto la mano un alumno.

-¿Qué quieres Hayato-kun?-dijo el maestro.

-¿y si quisiéramos ir por nuestra voluntad?-pregunto.

Sora se quedó pensándolo un rato.

-mmm… bueno creo que tendríamos que aceptarlo solo si él lo decidió por su voluntad y si ningún chantaje a cambio y reduciríamos las galletas con la canica roja a 53… ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hayato-kun?- dijo sora

-Sora-sensei yo quiero ir por mi voluntad- dijo Hayato mientras se paraba.

-¿Seguro Hayato-kun?-dijo Sora.

-si sensei.-dijo Hayato.

Sora se acercó a su escritorio y de un cajón saco la lista de los estudiantes de los que irían.

-muy bien… numero 35 Hayato Konoe estas registrado- marco en la lista-bueno alguien más quiere ir por su voluntad- pregunto despegando la vista de la lista para observar a los estudiantes.

Nadie se paraba pero…

-yo quiero ir-dijo parándose otro alumno.

-¿seguro Kazuki-kun?-pregunto Sora.

-claro…-

Sora volvió su vista a la lista -muy bien número 42 Kazuki Madarame estas dentro-dijo marcando con una palomita de tinta azul marino la lista.

-¿Alguien más?- pregunto Sora.

Esta vez nadie levanto la mano o se paro.

-bueno como veo que ya nadi

!e quiere ir solo se repartirán 6 galletas en el grupo con canica roja dejen voy a avisar al comité

Después de eso el profesor Sora salio del salón y se dirigió al comité.

Como cualquier otro salón normal despues de darse cuenta que el profesor ya no estaba al alcance para poder escucharlos empezaron con los murmullos ha cerca de la guerra.

Y es que ningún alumno ni ser humano estaba listo para ver las atrocidades que ocurrirá en un campo de batalla por eso también todos se preguntaban que cosas rondarían en las cabezas de hayato y Kazuki al ponerse ellos voluntaria mente.

Entre tanto murmulló Ranma se había quedado otra vez dormido y no estaba enterado de nada ha cerca de la guerra ni menos que sus 2 mejores amigos se habían elegido ellos mismos...

(Narra Ben)

Sabia que simplemente era inútil no la aria cambiar de opinión ni aunque le lavara el cerebro con cloro mil veces.

Pero aún no lo entiende no entiende que es porque me preocupo por ella porque es mi pequeña... Mi pequeña Miu sabía que si seguía con esa idea solo terminaría descubriendo todo y si me odia no se que aria.

Porque si todo sigue así simplemente se acabo...

No la culpo, en este momento me aborrezco y odio a mi mismo, solamente ella es la luz ahora, y creanme que odio la oscuridad.

Solamente me quedaba observarla y quererla tanto y afrontar todos los errores que había cometido y suplicar por el perdón de la persona que mas dañe.

Deje de observarla dormir, tan tranquila, cerca de ese árbol que había sido y sera su único recuerdo de su mamá.

Pero ya que, si me llega a odiar lo único que aré sera lo mismo que hice antes.

Me pare de la rama del cerezo, y me fui a mi destino ya que no había nada mas que hacer en ese lugar y no me quería quedar a ver como lloraba más.

Me fijé en el pequeño reloj de mano azul que traía... ¡Rayos se me hace tarde se supone que tenia que llegar a la escuela hace media hora!

Era mejor llamar a la escuela para avisar que no iría

Espere el tono para que contestaran..

Tu... Tu... Tu...

Yo:bueno

Manuel:hola Ben ¿ya casi llegas que te hemos esperado toda la mañana?

Yo:hoy no puedo pero necesitó que vengas a mi casa en este instante.

Manuel:¿para qué?

Ben:estúpido y curioso Manuel no preguntes y ven y trai a Marcos para que se vea mas realista

No espere respuesta y le colge. Mendigo Manuel curioso que tiene ¿qué estar preguntando ni qué le fuera a hacer qué? Puf.. Bueno con que venga esta bien, hora de preparar todo...

_,_

Mientras tanto...

Narra autor

Se podían oír los disparos de armas blancas en donde sea, los soldados corriendo de un lado a otro y en el cielo una capa espesa de nubes negras y algunas grises soltando un diluvio de agua helada que al contacto con la piel sería como el de una aguja enterrándose con una lentitud asfixiante en la piel mas frágil.

Los soldados corrían veloces y con armas en sus diestras manos, en filas, las cuales eran cada vez mas pequeñas, dejando muertos detrás en charcos de Sangré esperando coagularse junto con el barró del suelo y olvidarse del dolor con la lluvia.

Cada muerto dejaba un recuerdo de dolor y felicidad, dejando en sus últimos alientos y suspiros su vida, lo que vivieron y lo que ya no vivirían, soñando con el paraíso deseado y esperando poder ver haya la paz por la que pelearon aquí.

Los demás soldados con el corazón rotó no les queda más que despedirse de sus camaradas, colegas, amigos hasta hermanos muertos que van perdiendo ante sus ojos cristalinos guardando lágrimas y dolor lamentándose el saber que no pueden darse el lujo de parar y llorar por ellos ya que ese privilegió se les quedó privado desde que pisaron el campó de batalla ya que juraron romper todo aquél sentimiento de amor y dolor

derrepente todo se empezó a romper, una grieta enorme separo el piso en 2 era como un abismo que empezó a absorber todo, nada estaba a salvo tenia esa cosa una potencia enorme se llevaba con sigo todo rastro de vida a su al rededor...

Continuará (si es que sigo cierto :p)-

No se olviden de comentar y darle a favoritos es gratis y eso inspira y alegra a él autor y con felicidad se crean mas capítulos n.n

Se despide devi ^•^/㈏0


End file.
